


Yo Quiero Besarte Tocarte Y Dejarte Hacer Poemas En Mi Piel

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Blame Tumblr, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Enea can’t take his eyes off her. Maria looks fierce, like she always does when she races. She is a terrific rider, but today Enea thinks that she could challenge any top model. The way she rocks anything she wore drives him crazy. Enea is sure that even the leather pants and jacket looks better on her than on him.
Relationships: Enea Bastianini/María Herrera
Kudos: 6





	Yo Quiero Besarte Tocarte Y Dejarte Hacer Poemas En Mi Piel

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com/post/618193237550710784) is to blame 100% for this fic that took me a century to write. Please forgive any mistake i could have made, it seems that i’m coursed with being sleepy 24/7. This is also probably the filthiest thing i’ve ever wrote, and the first f/m so sorry if it sucks!

Enea can’t take his eyes off her. Maria looks fierce, like she always does when she races. She is a terrific rider, but today Enea thinks that she could challenge any top model. The way she rocks anything she wore drives him crazy. Enea is sure that even the leather pants and jacket looks better on her than on him.

And the way that somewhat oversized shirt made Enea dream of her wearing his own clothes, and that damn skirt underlines her figure just right revealing miles of tanned skin under it. Maria’s soft long hair and sweet smile complete the look, giving her a queen like appearance.

Enea tries to stop his brain from giving the wrong signal to another part of his body. It’s a nice summer day, the sun shining brightly above them, maybe a little too hot to be standing around outside dressed in leather. He attempts to tame his curls as he absentmindedly rubs at one of the white lines with his feet, only barely listening to the photographer’s instructions.

A warm hand rubbing up and down his biceps startles him out of his thoughts and when he turns his head he finds Maria standing behind him, decidedly too close, their faces only centimetres apart. Enea’s throat closes off and so does his air supply. “You look good today,” he manages to blurt out awkwardly, but Maria smiles at him, so he counts it as half a victory.

“You don’t look too bad yourself Nea.” Maria says back at him just before the photographer calls them to start the shooting. Enea spends the whole time, trying not to become too obvious by staring at her. “Great job everyone! We’re almost done, just some photo of the group together and you can go.” Enea hums noncommittally at the photographer request. He’s not entirely sure about that, not when Maria’s outfit is doing some very unwanted things to his body.

He bites down on his bottom lip when he feels Maria’s hand finds his back, pressing there and Enea desperately tries to keep his body from reacting, to keep his blood from rushing south and and his dick to stay soft, but he’s fighting a lost battle. It feels like a lifetime until they’re finished, and when Maria steps back with a cute smile, Enea’s dick is achingly hard and begging for attention. He’s never felt more glad to be wearing somewhat baggy trousers.

“I’m so glad that I got to do this with the best looking guys on the grid,” Maria declares and there’s no way Enea can hide the state of his arousal. But Maria doesn’t say anything, only raises an eyebrow in question, the corners of her mouth curling into a little teasing smirk as she curls her arm around his arm.

The other two laughed at her joke. “Hoe but make it fashion,” Fabio says then he poses like top models do. Ayumu tickles the Italian, making him succumb to an hysterical laughing fit. When they decide they’ve made enough stupid jokes the pair waves goodbye to Enea and Maria, proceeding to tease each other some more as they walk in the direction of the motorhomes.

“I don't know how many times you’ve been told it today, but you look absolutely stunning," Enea murmurs, tucking a curled strand of hair behind his ear. “Well feel free to continue telling me that," she replies, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth. Enea grins and Maria scoots a little closer to him, tilting her head on his shoulder. Enea pulls his phone out of his pocket and then the soft, electronic noise of the camera going off and him typing but doesn't ask why. Her phone buzzes in her lap and one glance down reveals what he was doing.

@eneabastianini: shooting with this beautiful queen today @mariaherrera_6 ⭐️

Maria’s face heats up. “Beautiful queen, hmm?” She's expecting Enea to get shifty, to call it a saying or something, but he levels her with a flat stare and nods, “yeah, someone I love. I love you, Maria."

“I love you too, Enea," she murmurs.

Enea smiles too, his real smile, and she flings herself into his arms. He hums, pulling her in for a tight hug.

Enea kisses him, no longer caring about being in public, and it doesn't take long for the kiss to switch from emotional to passionate. She can't straddle him like she wants to in this outfit but that might be a good thing. They are, after all, still on the track. “That skirt better be easy to get off," he says, biting down on her lip. She laughs, "I'm sure that between the two of us, we can figure it out."

"I really do love you," Enea drags his thumb across her cheek. Her hand runs down his back, her fingers dance across his spine and dear God why aren't they at his motorhome yet?

He takes her hand and takes her towards the paddock. As soon as the door is shut and locked behind him, Enea's got her back against the wall and his lips are crushed against hers. She whimpers into his mouth, fisting her hands in the soft fabric of his shirt. He grabs her ass, bringing her hips in line with his and he's already hard again. His fingers find the zipper to her skirt and then move up to taker her shirt. Enea carries her back to the bed, tossing her down and taking his jacket off. She kicks her heels away and waits until he's trying to undo his trousers’ button to step out of her bra and drop it at the end of the bed.

Maria curls her fingers through his hair, pushing it back out of his face as Enea crawls above him, equally naked.

"Now I did enjoy seeing you looking good in these clothes but," she starts as he drags his mouth across her collarbone and then down her chest. “But it was a torture to see you without being able to touch y-ah!" She squeaks as Enea closes his lips around her clit, "Fuck, ‘Nea!" She said with a broken voice.

Enea hums from between her thighs, slipping two fingers inside her as his tongue keeps working her clit.

Maria fists her hands in his hair again, tugging him in closer and grinding down onto his mouth. His beard is scratching her thighs, working her up even higher, and she's falling through her orgasm before they really even got to enjoy things.

Enea kisses his way back up her body, Maria spreads her legs for him before he's even settling between them. "I fucking adore you, Maria," he whispers into her neck with his lips pressed against her pulse. She wraps her legs around his hips, sealing him against her.

“I..." her words die off. There aren't enough words to define the mess of emotions in his head, so Enea kisses her instead and hopes that she can just feel it. Judging by her slight smile against his lips, she knows.

He starts rocking his hips against hers in a steady rhythm that has her leaving scratches on his back. It's not until his hands move to her hips that things start to speed up.

Maria lets him set the pace, egging him on through kisses, she doesn't mind giving in and getting fucked through the mattress, not right now. "God Maria," he groans, putting one arm down by her head to prop himself up. Her moan echoes through the room as she comes, mingling with Enea's at the end when he has his own orgasm. Enea collapses next to her, and Maria just closes her eyes to let it all sink in.

"I love you," he whispers before leaning to kiss her lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com) 😊


End file.
